


Wanking Material

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione comes home early from a meeting and finds the boys working hard





	Wanking Material

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“You know, if you wanted to borrow those, all you had to do was ask.”

Ron drops the red silk he’s holding and looks up to find Hermione leaning in the doorway. “You’re home early,” he says as if he and Harry haven’t just been caught snooping through her drawer of knickers. She arches a brow and gives them a look that lets him know his plan isn’t working.

“My meeting was canceled so I just came home,” she explains in a thoughtful voice.

“That’s great news,” Harry tells her as he tries to stuff the black lace knickers he’s holding into his back pocket as if she won’t notice.

“We were just putting away laundry,” Ron says casually. He nudges Harry with his elbow and is relieved when Harry nods and puts the black lace back into the drawer.

“Oh really?” Hermione drawls in that sexy way that is far too distracting when they’re trying to cover up the fact that they were looking at her knickers while she wasn’t wearing them. “That’s really odd since we just did laundry on Wednesday and now it's Friday. I don’t remember us ever needing to do laundry after just two days.”

“We thought it would be nice if you got home from that long meeting and we’d already done some of the chores so we had a free weekend,” Harry offers helpfully. He gives her that adorable ‘I’m not lying, honest’ look that he always uses when he eats biscuits before dinner. It doesn’t seem to be working today.

“Right,” Ron adds. “We’re doing laundry and planned to clean the kitchen and loo after. That way, we can spend the weekend having fun.” He waggles his eyebrows and leers at the last two words, letting his gaze move over her lazily. He almost forgets what they’re talking about when he sees that she’s wearing the black silk stockings today, which always turns him on so fucking much. He licks his lips as he imagines her wearing nothing but the stockings and a pair of skimpy knickers.

“Red isn’t your color, Ron,” Hermione tells him matter-of-factly. Her lips are curved into a wickedly mischievous smile that makes him shift in place as his cock begins to pay more attention.

“Um, all right. I’ll remember that,” he says as he exchanges a look with Harry. Harry is flushed and has that ‘fuck me now’ look on his face, which doesn’t help the state of Ron’s shorts. They become even tighter when Hermione enters their bedroom. She’s not wearing a bra! He can see her tits shift beneath her simple white shirt and bites his lip to keep from moaning when he sees her nipples pressing against the fabric.

“Did you go to work like that?” Harry asks in a jealous tone that makes Hermione’s eyes narrow even as she shudders slightly.

“What if I did?” she says sharply. “At least I’m not snooping in your private things, am I, Harry Potter?”

“We weren’t snooping,” Ron denies, which earns him a glare from her.

“And even if we were, that’s a lot different than prancing around your department with all those lecherous old men ogling your tits,” Harry says sullenly. “They’re all bouncy and you can bloody well see your nipples beneath that thin shirt!”

“I don’t prance,” Hermione snaps as her smile becomes a scowl. She opens her bag and pulls out a white bra and a pair of blue cotton knickers that she throws at them. “Did you really think I’d walk around my place of employment without any undergarments? You’re both sleeping on the sofa tonight, damn it!”

“Hermione, calm down,” Ron speaks up as he catches the knickers. Harry catches the bra and runs his fingers over the material before staring at Hermione.

“You’re not wearing any knickers.” Harry has such a wonderful way of stating the obvious, which earns him another elbow in the ribs from Ron.

“Why were you going through my drawer?” she asks them as she drops her bag and taps her foot while staring at them. When Ron opens his mouth to reply, she shakes her head. “And don’t give me that rubbish about doing laundry.”

“Uh, well,” Ron stammers as he runs his thumb over the crotch of the knickers he’s holding and tries not to think too much about the fact that she’s naked beneath that prim skirt and wearing stockings and, fuck, how is he supposed to think now?

Harry looks at him and sighs before he smiles sheepishly. “We were, uh, going to wank.”

Hermione blinks, obviously not expecting them to actually answer without threats. “Wank?”

“You weren’t supposed to be home until late,” Ron murmurs as he runs his fingers through his hair and shrugs. “We were horny but wanted to wait for you to actually fuck or anything, you know?”

“So you were going to wank with my knickers?” she clarifies as she looks from one to the other.

“Well, yeah,” Harry says. “Those dark green ones are all silky and smooth and feel fantastic against…uh, I mean.”

“You’ve wanked with my knickers before?” she squeaks as her eyes widen.

“We’re only twenty-two and get hard several times a day and you work a lot,” Ron says dryly. “What do you think?”

“That’s…” She licks her lips and blushes. “That’s actually really hot.”

“What did you think we were doing?” Harry asks suspiciously.

“I thought you were going to wear them,” she replies. She looks at the knickers and then at them and smiles slightly. “You know, that sounds pretty hot, too.”

“No way,” Ron says firmly. There are some things he won’t do even for Hermione and Harry. Wearing knickers is definitely near the top of that list. It’s not anything he’s ever even been curious about.

“You think so?” Harry asks as he pushes his glasses up his nose and looks at the drawer of knickers. He winks at Ron and then grins at Hermione. “I’ll do it if you take off your shirt. Let us see your tits and you can pick the pair.”

Ron is torn. He wants to see Hermione’s tits, especially since it’ll mean she isn’t angry with them anymore, but he isn’t sure how he feels about their Harry wearing girly knickers. Of course, considering some of the things the three of them have done in the years since they became lovers, this is actually pretty tame. He studies Harry for a moment and relaxes when he realizes that Harry wants to do it.

“All right,” Hermione agrees as she begins to unbutton her shirt. Ron and Harry exchange triumphant smiles at managing to get out of sleeping on the sofa and then watch her open her shirt. Her tits bounce as she moves, and he reaches out to touch unconsciously. He smirks when he notices that Harry has already covered one with his hand, and they both squeeze and tease her nipples. She makes a great little whining sound before she slaps their hands away. She reaches into the drawer and removes the skimpy dark green silk knickers that are Harry’s favorites. “These.”

Harry stares at them and gulps before he takes them. “Okay,” he says as he pulls his shirt over his head and then fixes his glasses. He unfastens his trousers and pushes them off, kicking them to the side.

“You have to lose the pants, too, Harry,” she points out with a smile as she lightly caresses her tits. When Ron tries to help her with that, she slaps his hand away, never looking away from Harry. Ron looks, too, and admires the pale skin and sharp angles of Harry’s skinny body.

“You’re so fucking hard,” Ron murmurs as he reaches down to squeeze his erection. “It turns you on, doesn’t it? Bet you’ve wanted to wear those knickers for years, to feel that silk cup your balls and slide along your cock just like when we wank with them.”

“Bastard,” Harry says as his cock seems to bob happily in front of him at Ron’s words.

Ron gives him an innocent smile and blows him a kiss before he focuses on Harry’s cock. Harry pushes his shorts the rest of the way down and stands before them completely naked. Hermione is twisting her nipples and biting her lip as she watches him spread the green silk in his hands. The knickers are too small, just a skimpy bit of silk that barely covers Hermione and certainly isn't enough to cover Harry's erection. However, none of them care about that right now.

Harry leans down and steps into the knickers. He looks up at them and gives them a sexy smile as he pulls the silk up his legs. Ron watches closely as he unfastens his trousers and shoves them down around his thighs. He strokes his cock as Harry pulls the knickers into place. The green silk barely covers his balls and is stretched tight across his thighs and arse. His cock stands up firmly from thick black curls, and he’s breathing hard as he pulls them higher and rubs the material against the base of his cock.

“Lie down and show me,” Hermione murmurs as she reaches into the knicker drawer and grabs a pair of soft cotton briefs. She tosses them to Harry and walks closer to the bed. “I want to watch.”

Ron pushes his jeans down and takes off his shirt before he moves to stand behind her. He reaches around her and cups her tits, squeezing them as they both watch Harry lie on the bed wearing nothing but the skimpy green knickers. He stares at them as he wraps the cotton around his cock and begins to wank. “You like seeing our boy like this?” he asks Hermione in between nibbles on her neck. He twists her nipples until she whines and grins at Harry, who is sweaty and flushed as the green silk slides into the cleft of his arse and squeezes his balls.

“Ron,” Harry moans as he glances down at his cock and looks back up.

Not able to resist such an invitation, Ron moves to the bed and leans over to lick Harry’s cock. He opens his mouth and begins to suck, relaxing his throat as he bobs his head up and down until he can feel soft silk against his chin. He’s not much for having Harry in his arse, but he loves sucking cock. He moves his tongue and sucks hard as he moves his hands beneath Harry to squeeze his silk clad arse. He hums when he feels Harry’s fingers in his hair and finally pulls back, not wanting Harry to come yet. He licks spit and pre-come from his lips as he watches Harry go back to wanking.

He turns to face Hermione and smiles when he sees her skirt around her thighs and her hand between her legs. She always gets so wet when he and Harry play, which makes her a very naughty girl indeed. His gaze lingers on those tempting stockings before he gives in to his need to taste her. He kneels on the floor and slaps her hand away before he pushes his head up beneath her skirt. He licks her as she watches Harry wank, hating that he can’t do both at once but deciding that the taste of her cunt on his tongue is better than watching.

She moans softly as she rocks against his face, and he can hear Harry making low whining sounds. Ron licks her from arse to clit, thrusting his fingers into her wet cunt before he eases one and then two into her arse. He curls his tongue and pushes it inside her, nuzzling her clit with his nose as he focuses on making her come. She pushes him away before he can succeed, and he wipes his wet face as she joins Harry.

“I want you inside me,” she tells Harry before she looks at Ron. Ron goes to the bed and kneels by Harry’s head, groaning when Harry opens wide and starts to suck him. Hermione pulls her skirt up but keeps it and the stockings on as she straddles Harry. His cock is even harder than before, Ron notices, and looks so fucking sexy cradled by that green silk.

Harry’s a good cock sucker, though Ron smugly thinks he’s better. It’s wet and hot and the suction is un-fucking-believable, though, so he has no complaints. Harry moans when Hermione sinks down onto his cock and begins to ride him, the vibrations causing Ron to thrust forward into his mouth. “Sorry,” Ron mutters as he pulls out, not intending to go that deep or choke him.

‘’s okay,” Harry manages to stammer as Hermione moves slowly up and down. It looks like Harry is fighting the urge to come, which means he won’t last too much longer. In all honesty, Ron’s surprised he’s lasted this long, not that it would matter. Harry has this annoying gift of being able to come and get hard again sooner than any normal man. Ron often teases him that it’s a benefit from killing Voldemort, since Harry surely deserves some sort of reward for the years of dealing with all that.

“Play with your tits,” he tells Hermione as he grabs the bottle of lubricant from the bedside table before he walks around the bed and moves behind her. He takes out the pins keeping her wild hair somewhat tamed and kisses her neck. “I’m gonna fuck your arse now, Hermione. Harry and I are going to fuck you so hard and so well that you won’t be able to move for hours because you’re so exhausted and then, when you start to get your energy back, we’re gonna do it again and again until Monday morning gets here and you won’t be able to sit at work without feeling us in your cunt and arse. All right?”

“God, yes,” she whimpers as she leans forward and kisses Harry.

The lubricant is cold in his palm but he quickly warms it up before he strokes his cock. He rubs the rest along her arsehole, easing two fingers into her and stretching her before he moves into position. Harry stops thrusting up into her and holds her hips as Ron begins to press inside her. He moves his hips back and forth slowly until most of his cock is buried within her.

Then the three of them begin to move in a familiar rhythm that has come with years of practice. Ron licks Hermione’s shoulders and moves one hand to join Harry’s on her hip while squeezing her tits with the other. His and Harry’s fingers entwine on their girl’s hip as they fuck her. She’s moaning and whining as she comes between them, squeezing and clenching around their cocks, but they keep moving. Harry comes first, but Ron isn’t too far behind him. They shudder and spill inside her before collapsing.

Ron eases out of her arse and falls on the bed beside them, pulling her off Harry’s cock to lie across both of them. He kisses Harry and then Hermione and they kiss and then the three of them are one and he’s not sure where one ends and the other begins. They snuggle together, legs all tangled together and arms covering whatever body they can reach, and he sighs happily.

“These knickers keep going up my arse,” Harry murmurs petulantly as he shifts and finally just rips them off. He hisses as he does so. “Bloody hell, that stings.”

“I’ve told you it isn’t nearly as sexy as you two seem to think when you rip them off me,” Hermione tells him smugly as she rests her head on Ron’s chest and draws lazy circles on Harry’s.

“Yeah, but it’s hot in that animalistic ‘I Am Man’ sort of way,” Ron points out as he runs his fingers through Harry’s messy hair.

“True,” she reluctantly agrees, which makes him wink at Harry over her head as they both smile smugly at her actually agreeing with one of them. She smacks them both without even looking, seeming to know they’re being smart. He and Harry just laugh and curl their bodies around hers, not bothering to defend themselves this time. She snuggles closer and he can tell she’s smiling that wickedly mischievous smile when she speaks. “You know, I think I need to come home early from meetings more often.”

End


End file.
